Hello, My Dear Mr Holmes
by XxBuzzBuzz
Summary: "Mr. Sherlock Holmes. How nice it is to finally talk to you. I really wished that our first meeting wouldn't be like this, yet it seems to be the only possible way to grab your attention. Everyone has a weakness after all. I just like to call them Treasures."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Allow Me To Introduce Myself Mr. Holmes.'

_ Dear Sherlock Holmes,_

_ Have you ever noticed how everyone in the world has a special treasure they like to keep? For some it's a secret, one they keep to themselves and only themselves, and yet for others they flaunt it around in pride. Now which one of them do you think is more likely to loose their treasure? The fool with a gold necklace splayed across her chest for the world to see, or the simple man keeping his behind closed doors._

_ Neither. _

_ Treasure is treasure, is it not? By old fairytales, its clearly stated that all treasure is meant to be stolen. There is no means of keeping it safe, because sooner or later someone is going to come along and __**take**__ it. I myself have never really been fond of others peoples treasures. I mean, why would I? It holds no value to me so what's the point? _

_ But of course, _

_ There is always this very rare occasion when someone has a treasure that I find interest in. Yet, it is neither the flaunting fool or the secretive slave to his own desire. No, no my dear Mr. Holmes. It is when someone flaunts there treasure while keeping it a secret from themselves. _

_ See these people, they are the most fun to __**steal**__ from. _

_ You get to take their most important aspect from them, without them realizing until its gone. Oh, how fun that is to watch. To watch someone finally know what there treasure is but no longer be in possession of it. There is just so much joy and power that comes from a treasure like that. You can lead those people to do such…horrible things. _

_ So Mr. Holmes, I going to just get to the point of things shall I? I took John from you this afternoon, and if your good and listen…you just might get him back. Now I can't promise he will be in the exact condition I took him in, but all the important things will still be within function. _

_ You see, John here likes to fight and has quite a foul mouth on him. I've been nothing but polite to the man, and his actions were nothing more then rude. So of course I had to give him a few __**lessons.**__ I won't force him into anymore lessons as long as you listen to me very carefully. _

_ I will give you your Watson back, but not for free. There's a price for everything in this day and age. Money is so boring though isn't it? So were going to play a little game. I like to call it 'ten for one'. _

_ I will give you ten clues to find your one item. After you have received all the clues however, it is then up to you. You will have one day to find out the meaning behind all the clues once they are all within your grasp. If you fail within that day, I'm afraid your treasure will forever be lost._

_ Now fair is only fair. So sense there is only one of me, there can only be one of you. No involving any of your friends now okay? I'm pretty positive Lestrade, Moycroft, and Hudson would be more then eager to play with us, but that's called being out numbered. I don't like being out numbered, and do try not to do anything to upset me. Remember what I have Mr. Holmes. _

_ I did inform your dear doctor of this plan. He begged me not to make you do this, to just __**kill him **__right then and there. Sad sight really. Oh! That must seem so weird to you, for I have accidentally left out one crucial detail to the game._

_ With each of the ten clues you receive, a life will be lost. You will find your clues at the crime scenes an unknown Lestrade will lead you to for help. What I have heard from others is that your very intelligent, so finding those clues wont be very hard. _

_ So now is the time to let me know Mr. Holmes, _

_ Would you rather save the lives of the many, or the life of the one?_

_ The clock is ticking my dear Mr. Holmes. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ -Trenton Liam. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'A little Incentive.'

_ "_Good morning Mr. Watson, I assume that you slept well yes?" John tried to focus his eyes on the man standing at the door, but the urge to throw up made his body lean forward once more. He had been sick exactly five times within the past hour, and honestly he didn't know how much more his body could take. If whatever this man had planned for him and Sherlock didn't kill him, he was positive these drugs would eventually do the trick.

"Please do try and look at me while I am talking Mr. Watson. It's very _rude _to not make eye contact in a conversation."

"F-Fuck y…you." John heaved forward and threw up once more onto the floor in front him. The smell of his own puke entered his nose once more as the burning began to overtake his throat.

"Very well then. Leo if you would please,"

_ No, No, No. Please. _

John tried his damn best to lunge his body away from the taller mans grip, but his body just wouldn't cooperate. He was too weak.

"The more you move, the more this is going to hurt…_Doctor._" The mans breath brushed against the back of John's neck as he was pinned to the wall. Everything inside of him screamed to fight back, but his body was just too damaged. All he could manage to do was let out a pained gasp as the needle was stabbed into his skin, pouring more of that damn drug into his system. "Now, _Behave." _

John slowly slid to the floor as the other man released him, the drugs already taking effect. He went from having little control over his actions, to none in a matter of seconds.

"Now that I have your attention Mr. Watson, we have some matters to discuss." John watched as the other man passed from the doorway to where he now sat motionless on the floor. He carried one letter in his hand and what looked to be about four to five folders. When John finally mustered up the strength to look him in the face, a smiling mask was his only returned gaze.

He had to admit, Mr. Trenton was defiantly not a stupid man. No, not at all. In fact anytime he even bothered to be in the same room as John, he was always hidden. Rather it be by standing in the shadows, or wearing a different mask with each visit. In fact the only thing that never seemed to change was the suit. It was always kept clean and was obviously not cheap. If there wasn't such an increase in height difference, he would almost swear Moriarty was alive again. But then again, that's exactly what seemed to be so scary about this whole situation.

_ He actually wished he was with Moriarty instead of this man._

"I received this lovely Email in my inbox today, I thought it might make your day slightly better." Trenton slowly bent down to be at eye level with John. Reaching underneath one of his arms, Trenton pulled out the letter and slowly unfolded the edges to reveal the words to John. Instantly, he felt as though he would be sick again.

_ I'll Play. _

_ -Sherlock Holmes_

No. _No. _Sherlock wouldn't do this, he couldn't do this. He once helped save plenty of people from Moriarty, there was no way in hell he would risk ten peoples lives. _Ten people. God. No. _Over him? Out of all people, his choice was to save John. _John. _What if a kid was one of the ten to…_no. No._

_ No._

"People are so weird are they not Mr. Watson? The things they do for the people they _love._" No. This has to be a trick. Sherlock didn't write that, he wouldn't. He wasn't that heartless. He wouldn't endanger all those people to save an old man. No. No! "You seem to be a little surprised by all this my dear doctor." John felt Trenton's hand graze against his jaw line in a slow luring motion. _Oh god, _how he wanted to kill this man.

"I play fair though Mr. Watson, so I'm not going to let Sherlock have _all the fun._" In one swift motion, Trenton was back on his feet and throwing the four folders into John's lap. "In those folders are the profiles of four people. It has information on who they are, what they do for a living, who their friends are, and their family. Their all good minded citizens and are pretty much in all good people." A chuckle escaped from the masks breathing hole. "I _hate _good people. Which makes sense as to why you're here does it not? Yet…I seem to _like _you a bit. So I'm going to turn you into a bad person." John felt his stomach knot up, knowing exactly where this situation was headed. "You choose who out of those four lives and who dies-"

"N…n-no!" John wouldn't do it. No. Just, no. He was not doing deaths job unless it meant taking his own life. No.

"Oh but yes _John_!" Trenton turned his back to John and laughed. "I figured you would need a little incentive, so how about this? If you don't choose who dies, then they all die. Not only will they all die, but I'll make sure they know it was you who let them die. Then I will kill your precious little Mrs. Hudson, your friend Lestrade, your sister Harry, Mycroft Holmes, and of course Sherlock Holmes. The best part however is that you will have a front row seat to it all. You will watch them _all_ die while they _know _that _you _had a chance to _stop it all." _

John couldn't hold it in no longer and lunged forward, throwing up that last remainders of his stomach. Trenton folded up the letter once more and headed towards the door, Leo only a few feet behind him with each step.

"Then, I'll keep you alive and let you live with that day after day." The lights switched off, leaving John in the dark once again. "I'll be back in a few hours to discuss your decision Mr. Watson. You will have a decision won't you?"

No.

Yes.

_ No._

"…Y-yes."

"Very well, it's a date."

* * *

_**I really hope you guys like this story so far.**_

_**It's really the only one to fully keep my interest on writing it.** _

**_It will eventually be a JohnLock Fic,_**

**_But for now they're just flatmates! ha ha._**

**_Please review and leave your thoughts!  
_**

**_Reviews are always loved :D  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Inner Monsters.'

"Take it." John's eyes searched over the mans masked face hesitantly.

_ Something wasn't right._

"John, just take the gun. Trust me. Your going to need it." Trenton's eager hands shoved the gun into John's chest, earning a groan from the doctor. John instantly stopped the gun from falling, gripping it tightly in his shaky hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean-"

"Don't!" John spat, his eyes focused once again on Trenton. "What are you up to? Giving me a loaded gun? Actually facing me without first putting even a drop of drugs into my system? Moving me to this…this room? " John's eyes quickly scanned the room once again, searching for anything. Yet, it was the same thing. Clearly a newly built room, the walls and floor purposely painted white. No windows, just two small doors placed at opposite ends from each other. It felt lifeless.

"John-" Trenton took a step towards him, but quickly stopped when the gun was raised in his direction.

"What. Are. You. Planning." The words escaped John's mouth through gritted teeth. Each one holding more hate than the first. This only earned a chuckle from the man in front of him.

"Now John, no need to be so…_irrational._ I play fair remember? So you can either shoot me now, or save the gun for what's behind door number two." Trenton's hand raised and pointed to the door that was a few feet from John. "Besides, killing me wouldn't stop anything my dear. I have people that would still kill you and your…_precious little _friends."

"_What's_ behind the door!" John didn't dare move the gun from the position he held it in as he stole a look over his shoulder. His eyes once again meeting the door he so closely observed earlier.

"Well That's for you to find out." John twisted his head back round as soon as the voice began to drift away. Trenton was now on the other side of the room, half of his body disappearing between the crack of the other door. "Well I must be off. I'll be back when your finished."

_ …Finished? _

Just as the door Trenton had left in clicked in place, the door opposite him slowly began to creak open. John quickly turned his whole body round and pressed his back against the wall behind him. His shaky hands still gripping the gun into place, now aimed at the figure emerging from the door finally coming into sight.

No.

No.

No. No. No.

Damn it! No!

_ John ran his hands over the folders in his lap once more. His thumb lightly brushing over the folder that displayed the number seventy three on it. He __**knew **__this would be the one. It had to be…it __**had to. **_

_ All the others…they had kids! They had a life at home depending upon them. This one though…all he had was a sister. Plus from the contents on the inside, his sister was the one with all the money. He just lived with-well, he lived __**off **__of her income. John opened he folder once more and stared at man's name. _

_ He knew he would never forget that name. The name of a man he never even knew. Just a simple minded man that he sent to his death. _

_ Ted._

_ Ted Loran. _

"T-Ted…" John stuttered and lowered his gun, staring at the man before him. The man was soaked from head to toe in water with nothing but dirt surrounding the bottom of his pants. He was shaking an uncontrollable amount and honestly just looked wrenched. A cheap plastic raincoat covered his whole upper half of his body, and then that's when John spotted it.

Oh.

_ Oh no. No. _

A knife.

"S-So its true then is it?" Ted exclaimed in-between shaky breaths. "You-Your choice was to kill me? T-To let me d-die was it?"

"I-" John still kept his gun lowered and took a small step towards the man, his other hand raised to show no harm. "You-you don't understand-"

"No!" The man screamed, halfway leaping in John's direction. John quickly pressed his back against the wall once more and squeezed the gun tightly in his grip. "I do understand, I understand that its either me or you! They told me- told me that if I k-killed you they would let me go!" Ted pointed the knife at John, his face full of hysteria.

"No. No…Ted listen. Please. You don't…you don't have to do this. I'm not going to hurt you. I-I promise…look." Keeping a close eye on the man in front of him, John slowly bent his knees half way and placed the gun onto the floor. He kicked it way from the both of them and raised his hands. "See? We don't have to do this Ted."

"No…" Ted lowered his knife to his side and looked up at John. "No we don't."

"Good. Now-"

"But I do." John didn't even have time to react as the man burst towards him, shoving the knife into his stomach. The noise that escaped his lips didn't even sound human as he cried out in pain. "I'm sorry mate."

Ted pulled the knife out of John and was about to stab it back into him once more before a fist met his face. John quickly pushed the other man to the floor, the knife now sliding away from both of their grasps.

"Get off of me!" The man launched John off of him, and quickly crawled over to where John had kicked the gun.

John coughed from the loss of blood seeping out his stomach and stared at the ceiling. If he died did that still mean Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson would die? Would Trenton still kill Lestrade and Mycroft? Did he fail? All because he couldn't bring himself to shoot an innocent man…

"I tried to make this easy." Ted breathed out heavily. He stood over John with the gun in hand and pointed it towards his head. "I still have a lot to live for though…"

_ They all still have a lot to live for. _

John kicked the man down to be level with him once again and wrestled the gun away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't. I have people to protect." John whispered, keeping the man trapped beneath him. "The people I love will die if you don't-" He then raised the gun to Ted's head and cried. "I'm sorry."

The gun sot echoed through the room, leaving John to do nothing but stare at the man in his arms.

The innocent he just killed.


End file.
